clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Day 2010
Earth Day 2010 is a party which began on April 21 and will end on April 25, 2010. The main room is the Mine Shack ,which is stated in the Penguin Times. There is a new room near the Mine Shack called the "Recycling Center", which you can enter after completing the Scavenger Hunt. There is also a new pathway added at the Forest which leads to the Mine Shack. Free Itemshttp://www.cpcheats.info/2010/04/20/new-earth-days-images/ The free item is a Straw Hat and you can get it at the Mine Shack. When you wear it and dance, a watering can appears and you water the space in front of you. There is a special effect at the garden which if you dance there, flowers will appear and change. New Room The new room is said to appear at Earth Day which is April 22, 2010. Here are some clues penguins found *In the Club Penguin Times, there are blueprints. *It is also said it is a Recycling Plant. *Gary will put a gadget in it. *He said the gadget would change pizza boxes to new ones. *According to Billybob, it will be permanent. http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2010/04/earth-day-sneak-peek.php *To some penguins, it looked like a greenhouse. *Instead of throwing snowballs, you throw the collectable items or garbage you collected in the Scavenger Hunt. Trivia *If you look closely at Gary's blueprints on the newspaper, it looks like a Thingamajig. *It is said in the Club Penguin Times that there will be a gadget that turns used things (like pizza boxes) into reusable things. *In a recent blog post by Billybob, it was revealed that the Recycling Plant will be to the left of the Mine Shack, and the path to the Forest will be in the left-hand corner. *There is a scavenger hunt at the party *This is the second party that did not start, this year, a day ahead of schedule. (First being The Puffle Party 2010) *Many penguins who knew the parties would start a day earlier than planned were furious with the outcome of that party. Gallery Earth Day preparations File:EarthDay2010Construction.PNG|The construction before the party at the Mine Shack. File:April sneak peek.JPG|A part of the sneak peek of April 2010 with a part of the picture of the decorations of the Earth Day Party (it was unknown it was from that party at the moment it was published). File:Earth Day.jpg|A sneak peek taken by a recent post from Billybob... Left, you can see the recycling plant, lower left you can see the path to the forest... Billybob, also says that the recycling plant will be there even after the Earth Day party (click the photo to see the post)...|link=http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2010/04/earth-day-sneak-peek.php File:Gary blueprints.png|Gary's blueprint for Earth Day. MINE SHACK DURING EARTH DAY PARTY PRE PARTY.jpg|A part of the Mine Shack during the earth day party. It was found in a Club Penguin Public Relations page. The free hat item is visible there... (Click the image for big version of it.) recycle plant during earth day party pre party.jpg|A part of the Recycle Plant during the earth day party. It was found in a Club Penguin Public Relations page. Upper right, there can be found a recycle bin. It may be a scavenger hunt or it may be just a decoration for the party. Left, the recycler 3000 is visible. (Click the image for a big version of it.) Earth Day Party File:EDTown.png|The Town during Earth Day 2010. File:EDPlaza.png|The Plaza during Earth Day 2010. File:EDMineshack.png|The Mine Shack during Earth Day 2010. Sources and References Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties